What Makes You Beautiful
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Bella, una chica que no se cree para nada bonita, y Edward, un chico que le hará ver su belleza. Mi Regreso a .


**Aquí traigo un OS sobre una de las bandas que más me gustan: One Direction. Espero y les guste! Leer nota abajo!**

**Este cap. va dedicado a mi encantadora amiga Camila Elisabeth Cullen Masen, por que fue su cumple, y bueno, pues eso, dos meses después, pero aquí está. Espero y les guste.  
**

**What makes you beautiful **

**Edward P.O.V **

Y ahí estaba ella. La dueña de mis sueños, y de más oscuras fantasías. La única señora de mis tormentos. Había chicas que se pasaban el día presumiendo del bueno cuerpo que tenían, o del pelo tan sumamente precioso que poseían, pero ella nada.

Y ahí está, como siempre, con sus amigas junto a su coche. Sin un solo rastro de maquillaje. Con solo unos vaqueros, sus típicas converse rojas y una camiseta de manga corta roja. Su pelo marrón suelto, como siempre. Pero ella no necesita maquillaje. Su alegría, su forma de ser, es suficiente.

Nos encaminamos hacia clase, y no me miras. Estas distraída. Siempre te distraes con cualquier cosa.

Todos estamos ya sentados, solo faltáis tú y tus amigas. Y al entrar tú, todos se vuelven hacia tí. Porque aunque no lo reconozcas, eres hermosa.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_everyone else in the room can see it  
everyone else but you_

Sonríes, como quien no se da cuenta de que es el centro de las miradas. Tu sonrisa ilumina mi mundo, y lo hace mejor. Mientras va caminando hacia su habitual sitio, mueve su pelo hacia un lado. Con esa gracia natural que tiene. Y aunque no se de cuenta, todos los chicos se han quedado embobados viéndola hacer eso. Bajas la mirada, sonrojada, y sonríes hacia el suelo, sintiendo mi mirada fija en tí. Y aún cuando todo el mundo te mira, tú sigues sin reconocer que eres hermosa. Por mucho que te lo diga, nunca lo aceptarás. Y nunca aceptarás que te diga que te quiero tan desesperadamente por eso. Si vieras lo que yo veo, verías a la chicas más hermosa del mundo. Y el que no reconozcas que eres hermosa, te hace ser más hermosa todavía. Y cada vez que te miro, encuentro algo nuevo y hermoso en tí.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
OH – OH  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why i want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
OH – OH  
You don't know you're beautiful  
OH – OH  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Venga, Bella, sabes que te equivocaste. Tienes que reconocer que eres hermosa, igual que la canción a piano que compuse para tí. ¿Ves? Yo reconozco que mis canciones son hermosas. ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer tú que eres hermosa? Sigues siendo igual de tímida, y bajas la mirada cuando te miro. ¿Por qué? Preguntas como esa rondan mi cabeza día y noche. Bella, que haré contigo...

_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
to prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
and turn away when I look into your eyes_

_everyone else in the room can see it  
everyone else but you_

Te sientas a mi lado, y sigo mirando como me sonríes, y como vuelves a agitar tu pelo hacia un lado. Tus ojos chocolate buscan a mis ojos verdes y un brillo repentino se instala en ellos.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
OH- OH  
You don't know you're beautiful_

Me tomas la mano, y te acercas para darme un beso. Aún el profesor no ha llegado. Puedes hacerlo. Cuando te separas, me sonríes, y vuelvo a ver que eres hermosa.

-Te amo -me susurras al oído.

-Te amo, mi hermosa y tonta Bella -te digo con un deje de diversión.

Ella cambia su expresión, me pega juguetonamente en el brazo, y se gira. Aparentemente está enfadada, pero sé que es mentira.

Ella seguirá siempre así... y yo seguiré con ella para recordarle que es hermosa. Y aunque ella lo niegue, eso la hace hermosa.

**Ahora bien. Aquí me querrán matar, tirar tomates y de todo, pero mi vida está en un estado en el que estoy feliz por todo. Y decidí que, bueno, era hora de volver a empezar, y agradeceros por todo ese apoyo, de verdad. Todavía me impresiona la facilidad con la que personas con una pasión en común pueden hacer amistades así, sin conocerse ni nada. **

**Quiero deciros, sobre todo, GRACIAS, porque gracias a vosotras salí, conseguí superarlo. Cuando me volvía a entrar el bajón pensaba en vosotras, y en los reviews hermosos que me siguen llegando cada día. **

**Siento que, no puedo explicar aquí todo lo que me hacéis sentir, todo lo que he mejorado como persona, así que creo que puede que suba una nota agradeciéndoos como os merecéis, de verdad. **

**Besos, y estad pendientes de mi nota. **

**Les gustó? Se que no merezco reviews, pero uno chiquitito no vendría mal. **_  
_


End file.
